


Talk Me Down

by HecticHemmings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Hugs, M/M, Muke - Freeform, You Have Been Warned, based on troye sivan's new music video, if you havent seen the video michael will be dying in this, trigger warning: suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:16:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5044501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecticHemmings/pseuds/HecticHemmings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And I wanna come home to you, I wanna hold hands with you, I wanna be close to you. </p><p> </p><p>Or, the one where Michael's complete denial leads him to a terrible fate that might just be for the greater good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning, my loves!! 
> 
> Feedback and kudos is most appreciated! x

Luke wasn't expecting it. 

Well actually, he kind of was. 

He'd checked the mail, only to find a carefully sealed letter resting inside the metal box addressed to him. He'd taken it back inside, only to stare at it sitting on the kitchen counter for several moments trying to figure out what it could possibly say, who it could have been from. He took the envelope between his fingers, thumb moving up to swipe itself across the pen that had _'Luke'_ scrawled into the paper. 

Finally, he gave in and ripped it open. He pulled the single slip of paper from the envelope, eyes skimming over the words printed on it. 

His heart sunk when he continued to read Michael's fathers name next to _'passed away._

It was only certain that Michael's father would have drank himself to death in time, but Luke didn't think it would have been so soon. He seemed to be getting better, drinking less, at least Luke thought so. He would have asked Michael, but they haven't talked for weeks now. 

To be honest, he hasn't been okay lately. 

His time was filled with lying in bed and only ever getting out to use the toilet and get something small to eat if he really felt like it. Ever since the day Michael had told him to leave and never come back, he hasn't felt okay. What made the situation worse was when he'd finally willed himself out of the house to go for a walk, head dipped down while he watched his feet scrape the sidewalk he heard laughter. When he rose his head, he was met with none other that Michael, shoulder pressed against a girls. They were smiling at each other, hands brushing against each others until Michael finally took the initiative of intertwining their fingers together. 

That was the day Luke finally felt like he was never going to be okay ever again. It was like someone had ripped his heart from his chest, throwing it to the ground and stomping on it until it was in little pieces. He'd bowed his head, ripping his gaze from the sickening scene and continuing walking. 

He was hesitant to go to the funeral, after all he hadn't talked to Michael in so long and it would be weird suddenly turning up out of the blue on such a day, but Luke had known that man almost his whole life so he felt like he _had_ to go. 

So, the blonde dropped the letter, tiredly dragging himself upstairs and into his room to get dressed into something more appropriate than his stripped boxers and a sweatshirt that used to belong to Michael before he'd claimed it as his own years ago. 

* * * 

Luke hated cemeteries.

There was too much of a sadness casted over it like a thick blanket, one too many gravestones and not enough bunches of flowers by each of them.

It made him feel sad, and his heart only sunk further into his stomach when his eyes locked on Michael beside his father's grave. A priest was speaking words Luke didn't care to take in, all he could seem to do was look at Michael. Look at his hand gripping tightly onto the same girl's he'd seen when he went for a walk that one time. Look at how his suit seemed to cling uncomfortably to his body, his tired eyes not even acknowledging Luke standing across from him. 

It was when people started lying bunches of flowers onto the grave that Luke finally felt like he needed to get away from the area. He felt like he was suffocating, like someone had wrapped their fingers around his neck and was squeezing the air out of his lungs. 

He aimlessly walked around the gloomy area, settling at the top of a set of stairs that overlooked the sea. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, willing the tears away as he felt a lump grow in his throat. 

-

Michael knelt in front of his fathers grave, breath caught in his throat as his eyes filled with tears. 

Everyone had left now, leaving him by himself to mourn. 

Michael shut his eyes, feeling himself begin to cry when memories of his father and himself ran through his mind. 

_ "Look out, Daddy! I'm gonna get you!"  _

_ Michael held his plastic sword up in the air, beginning to run toward his father just as his father turned around, eyes going wide when he saw his son heading right for him. He played along with his little game, letting out a playful gasp as he dashed away from the pointed sword.  _

_ "You'll never catch me!" He'd announced, smiling when he heard Michael let out giggle.  _ _ Michael chased him around the backyard, and eventually he slowed down his pace so Michael could catch up to him.  _

_ He suddenly felt the sword jab into the small of his back, and he faked a groan while covering the area with his hand and falling to the ground. Michael dropped his sword, falling on top of his father and wrapping his little arms around the man's neck.  _

_ "I got you, I got you!" Michael chanted, giggles bubbling out of his lips as he slotted his face into his fathers neck. "See, I told you! I told you I'd get you!"  _

_ His father let out a laugh, wrapping his arms around the boy's hips and hugging him close to him, "You sure did, Bud."  _

Michael opened his eyes again, and when he felt another tear  slip down his cheek, he finally pulled himself away from the grave. 

He needed to see Luke. 

With a deep breath, he began to walk in the direction he thinks Luke went earlier, feet dragging as he felt too exhausted to even bother picking them up. He walked aimlessly, that is until another figure caught his eye. Luke was sitting down, back to Michael as he looked out at the sea. Michael didn't even have the time to second guess his decision before he felt himself walking toward the blonde, his hand coming down to brush against Luke's shoulder. 

Luke's head whipped up to meet Michael's gaze, and Michael thought he might just start crying again. 

Luke stood up immediately, eyes frantically flicking between Michael's as his hand slowly moved up to brush itself against the green eyed boys cheek. Tears filled both boys eyes, and before either had the time to take another breath they were crashing into each other, arms wrapping tightly around each other. Luke was holding Michael so tight he kind of couldn't breathe, but that was the least of his problems. 

He was finally in Luke's arms again, and _God_ it felt so good. 

It'd been so long since they'd held each other like this and Michael was so homesick for Luke's bearing arms that he almost couldn't believe this was happening right now. He buried his head into the crook of Luke's neck, breathing in his scent then letting out a shaky breath. 

Just as he was deciding that here, in Luke's arms was possibly his favourite place on earth, reality suddenly struck him. 

This was all wrong. He shouldn't be in love with a boy; he shouldn't be feeling this way toward Luke. He had a girlfriend, someone that his father had approved of. All he wanted to do was please his father, even if he wasn't around anymore.  Luke felt Michael suddenly tense, and after he pulled away from the boy, before he could make eye contact with Michael, another figure caught his eye. 

The girl that was with Michael was standing there, eyes wide and mouth dropped slightly. Michael fully pulled away from Luke, eyes wide as he struggled to string together a sentence. 

"I'm sorry." He managed whispered before rushing away from Luke, away from the best feeling ever, and toward his awaiting girlfriend. He didn't give Luke another glance as he pulled her away from the scene. 

"Who was that?" She asked, hand moving to grip onto Michael's upper arm. 

Michael brushed her off with the wave of his hand, "Don't worry about it, okay? He's no one." 

He could tell she wanted to ask more questions, but was grateful when she opted for keeping quite instead. 

When they were out of Luke's sight, at the car park it seemed, Michael finally realized that he couldn't take it anymore. His head was spinning, the grip his girlfriend had on his arm much too tight. His throat felt dry, palms sweating and heart beating so fast it felt like it was going to burst from his chest. He needed a way out. He felt like he was living a lie, because as much as he wanted to please his father, he wanted to be with Luke just that little bit more. 

And that wasn't _okay._

"I just need to do one thing," Michael suddenly spoke, and he gave her the biggest smile he could possibly muster, gently pulling away from her hold. "I'll meet you back at home, yeah?" 

She was hesitant, but nodded nevertheless.  Michael waited until she had gotten into her car and had driven away before he finally rushed toward the sea cliffs. He needed a way out, and right now this felt like the only way. 

His shoes brushed the edge of the cliff, sea breeze blowing his hair out of his face as he shakily breathed in the salty air. He closed his eyes, remembering the time when Luke and himself were younger and Luke had taught him how to jump off the jetty. Michael was scared, and Luke was so patient with him, assuring him that everything would be fine and that he was right there next to him until both of their feet finally left the safety of the jetty and they were breaking the top of the water.   


The memory made Michael smile, but it didn't make him feel any better. 

_He needed a way out._

"I love you, Luke Hemmings." Michael mumbled in a hushed whisper, letting his words get casted away in the breeze before he was taking one last shaky breath, stepping out and over the cliff. 

- 

Luke stood still at the top of the stairs, head clouded over with thoughts of Michael. 

He let out a shaky breath when a sudden gust of wind blew at him, and it was like it brought a sudden sense of calmness with it. Suddenly, he actually felt okay. Felt like there was never anything wrong, like Michael had never left. His mind was still hazed, though he suddenly found himself mumbling out words without being able to fully process them, "I love you too, Michael Clifford." 


End file.
